Undesirable outcomes can often be prevented by recognizing a series of events leading to the outcome and taking affirmative steps to avoid the undesirable outcome. Especially in the healthcare industry, it is desirable to avoid events that contribute to or cause outcomes harmful to the health of a patient. Systems, modules, and methods set forth herein may aid in identifying and disrupting undesirable outcomes.